An Awkward Question
by MadeElly
Summary: Rose asks the Doctor, once they're settled into the parallel universe, a question both knew was coming. 10.5/Rose, Fluff, OneShot


**Awkward Questions**

**Summary: **Rose asks the Doctor, once they're settled in the parallel universe, a question both knew was coming.

**Note: **Pure fluff. Reviews are great, criticism is welcolmed.

* * *

"So, how many people have you snogged while I was gone?"

After hearing that question, which he knew she'd ask eventually, he groaned quietly and stuck the spoon he was fiddling with into the bowl of sugar, swirling it around. He looked from side to side, trying to see if there was anything he could possibly use to distract her from such a question.

Nope, nothing.

Resigning himself to his fate, he looked up and straight into her eyes. He'd have to play this one cool. He smiled, and, still spooning the sugar in and out of the bowl, asked, "How many people do you think I've snogged?"

Rose smiled, and suddenly the Doctor felt very uncomfortable. He had started to feel quite at home in this parallel universe, especially with Rose, and he had quite liked talking with her at the kitchen table over tea as they had done many times before. But it was questions like these that made him wish he had the TARDIS again so that he could land them on quixotic planet to get Rose's mind off of such things.

He hoped she wouldn't answer the question and just let it go, but she didn't. Still looking him straight in the eye, she leaned forward, putting her chin in her hand. "I dunno. Maybe one."

"One? You think I've snogged only one person? What am I, a monk?" he asked, surprised. "A man as attractive as I am can certainly find more people to snog than that."

Rose leaned back and narrowed her eyes. He suddenly felt very, very uncomfortable, and wished that he hadn't let his ego get the best of him, especially with his quick mouth.

"So how many people _have _you snogged, Casanova?" she asked bitterly, crossing her legs. "Tell me, I want to know."

"Oh, Rose…" he trailed off, running his hands through his hair. "I didn't mean it like that."

She gave him a quick smile, but kept staring at him intently. "I won't be offended. I'll tell you how many guys I snogged."

"You snogged other men when we were separated?" he asked sharply, and she glared at him. He shut up immediately.

"Just tell me," she coaxed, leaning forward again.

He sighed, knowing that there was no way he'd be able to get out of this. After having been in all those life and death situations, he figured that he'd have a bit of a backbone, but when it came to Rose and her questions there was no way he could escape.

Plus, to tell the truth, he didn't really want to. Of course she'd always be thinking about it, just like he wondered the same about her. He just wished it didn't have to be so bloody _painful_.

"Fine. Uhm…" he trailed off, folding his arms and looking up at the ceiling.

"Are you _counting?_" Rose questioned, her mouth opening slightly in disbelief.

He immediately straightened up. "No, no, of course not. Just trying to remember if there were any times, you know," he added, trying to lighten things up.

"You're counting," Rose scoffed. "I can't believe this. The one guy I go and completely fall in love with is the universe's largest womanizer!"

He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "No, that's not it, I swear. I'll tell you how many there were…" he trailed off, trying to gauge the number that would please Rose the most while still being truthful. He'd love to say no others, but Rose would be able to see right through him. "Just so you know," he added. "I had good reasons for each of these."

"Uh huh…" She bit her lip, disbelieving.

He decided to get it all out as quick as possible. "There were four, but really, I snogged Martha for a DNA transfer and Nurse Redfern because I had a sort of amnesia and Astrid because…" he didn't really have an explanation for this one. He leaned back, groaning. "Listen," he continued, reaching across the table to clasp her hands in his. "Yes, I kissed other women while you were gone. But I love _you_. I told you that day on the beach and I'll tell you again, I love _you_. You're the most important thing to me."

She kept a straight face for about thirty seconds, and then a small smile creeped up on her features. "I know," she said quietly. "I just…I love you a lot too and I love kissing you and I just get jealous," she said in one long breath.

"I know what you mean," he said, grinning back at her, squeezing her hands tighter, and then bringing them up to his lips.

"So, the fourth one…" Rose trailed off, and the Doctor shut his eyes, hoping she wouldn't ask who it was. He definitely didn't want to explain why he was kissing _Donna_, of all people. "Was it Jack?"

He hadn't expected that question. But thinking about it, he realized he had. It did make sense. "No," he answered, in a slightly dismissive tone.

"You so did," she said, grinning.

"Did not."

"Yes you did, I can see it on your face! You snogged Jack! How was it?" she asked, eagerly.

"Oi! You're mine now, you can't go thinking about snogging Jack," he told her, and she pouted.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"And no, I did not snog _Jack_, of all people," he answered, rolling his eyes, something that when he finished doing he swore never to do again. Those damn Donna traits.

Rose giggled. "Okay, I believe you."

They sat there silent for a few seconds, smiling intently at each other. "So," the Doctor started. "How many people did _you _snog?"

It was Rose's turn to look uncomfortable. "A few."

He raised an eyebrow. "How many is 'a few'?"

"A few," she replied, avoiding the question, her eyes darting about as his did when she first posed the question to him.

"A few," he drawled, looking at her. "Uh huh." It was his turn to act skeptical.

"Like…five, maybe…but only at parties and stuff!" she added on, before realizing that it wasn't doing her any good.

"Five?! You _promiscuously_ snogged five guys?" The Doctor acted astonished to give Rose a taste of her own medicine.

"Well…" she trailed off, looking even more uncomfortable. "Four guys and a girl."

"Four guys and a girl? What were you, out for hire?"

"'Ey, that's not fair," she said, snatching her hands away from him and standing up. "You have no right to get offended, Mr. I-Snogged-Captain-Jack-Harkness."

"I did _not _snog _Jack_," he replied, also standing up.

"Oh really? Then who was the fourth?"

He didn't answer.

"Thought so."

"Rose…" he sighed, reaching out and bringing her close to him. "I love you," was all he could think to say. "I love you," he repeated, this time whispering in her ear. She could feel his warm breath on her skin and smiled, hugging him back.

"I love you," she replied, pulling away slightly. "And you know what?"

"What?"

"Out of all those people, you're the second best kisser."

"Hey, that's not fair, I deserve to be _the _best."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to reevaluate," she said, looking up at him. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly and tenderly. The kiss grew deeper and she could feel his tongue pressing against her lips and she let him in. She ran her hands through his hair, kissing him back passionately, nibbling on his lower lip before they finally broke apart.

She smiled, breathing heavily, hands still tangled in his hair. "How was that?" he asked.

"Definitely the best," she affirmed, and he grinned at her.

"Better make sure," he said, and she nodded.

"Oh, definitely," she said, smiling as he brought his lips to hers again.


End file.
